Channy Luuurve Story
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: Sonny's boyfriend comes back from Wisconsin and thigs start to get a little heated between him and Chad. Who will win Sonny's heart ?
1. Singing My Song

**Hiya again guys, I'm gunna start yet **_**another**_** story, I get really stuck with what to write so I'll try and think of ideas for my different stories. I won't be uploading as much, so, sorry. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of this story. I've kinda added a few idea's from some actual SWAC episodes so, yeah.  
Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with SWAC. I'm gunna have a word with Disney! Urg!**

Chapter 1

It was just like any other normal day; sitting in the prop house brainstorming for new sketches when Chad walked in. I realised that Chad spent more time here than he did at Mackenzie Falls. Did he like it here or something? 'Wassup Randoms.' Chad said in his usual cocky voice. I grimaced at him, 'What do you want Chad and why are you here?' 'I'm here because your director, Marshall, or whatever he's called said I have to guest star in your show. Now which one of you girls is going to make me a sammich?' He said smugly, sitting down on the couch. I looked at Tawni and her face was horrified. If I wasn't so annoyed at Chad, I probably would've laughed at her reaction. 'No one is going to make you a _sammich. _You can make your own _sammich_ Chad. You have working limbs, so use them.' I retorted. Everybody looked as gobsmacked as Chad. 'Fine.' 'Fine.' 'Good.' 'Good.' This was the usual argument for Chad and I. I glared at him and turned to my cast mates. 'Right, now where were we ?' I asked them as I sat down at the table. We all got back to what we were doing when Chad interrupted us, 'You have been blessed by the company of the greatest actor of our generation and all you can do is sit there and talk about your un-amusing sketches?' He said disgusted. My cast mates and I burst out laughing, 'Chad, how 'bout you go make yourself a _sammich_, sit there and be quiet.' Nico said to him amused. Chad glared at him, well, all of us then stormed off.

It was lunch time and I was starving. 'You coming to lunch Chad?' I asked him. 'Yeah. Sure. Whatever.' He said and walked with me to the commissary. He started to walk towards his casts' table but I grabbed his arm, 'Chad, you're with us now. Well, at least till next week anyway.' I said, watching his expression change from smug to annoyed. He grumbled something and followed me to the counter. 'Hey Brenda, the usual please.' Chad said, hoping for a steak, 'Oh, I'm sorry, but only the number one show gets steaks, and you're not on one of those shows, so here.' Brenda said, dumping mush on his plate. Chad's eyebrows rose at her in disbelief, then he looked at me, 'I know how you feel now Sonny, _this _every day. Wow, I feel so sorry for you.' He said putting the slop on the counter and walking to our table. I muffled a giggle and followed him. 'Oh yeah, I found your _song pillow_ Sonny and I told Marshall about it and guess what he said?' Tawni said with an amused voice as I sat down next to Chad. My mouth dropped open, 'Ermm, what?' I stuttered. 'Ha, you're going to find this hilarious! He wants you to sing a song from it! On the show! Haha!' She said smugly, because she knew I hated singing on stage. 'Oh.' I said, my mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape. I saw Chad smirk next to me. 'Well, I guess you better go and see him then.' Tawni said to me smiling. I shot a glare at her and walked towards Marshall's office and knocked.

'Come in.' Marshall's voice said from behind the door. I opened it and walked in. 'Ah, Sonny. Come in, come in. Now, I have seen your song pillow and I saw a song that I particularly liked.' He said impressed. 'Oh, err, which one?' I asked him. He held up a piece of paper and handed it to me. _Catch Me._ This was one of my favourite songs I had written. 'What, so you'd like me to sing it? On our show.' I asked awkwardly. 'Yes, Tawni told me you loved to sing, so go get rehearing, you can sing on tonight's show. So go kiddo.' He said gesturing towards the door. 'Ok, thanks Marshall.' I muttered and walked out of the room. _Great, how am I going to sing on tonight's show, I can't do it. _I felt my stomach do a flip. I walked calmly to my dressing room to practice..

_Oh no. _I thought to myself. _It's 8 O'clock. Showtime._ 'Here's Sonny Monroe singing her original song, Catch Me.' The voice over said as I walked onto the stage. I put the microphone to my mouth and sang my heart out, thinking about that one person I wrote the song for.

'_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye._

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass, and don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall to sleep_  
_To this beautiful moonlight._

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unravelling_  
_And your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me._

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you._

_Run far away so I can breathe_  
_Even though your far from suffocating me_  
_I can't get my hopes to high_  
_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unravelling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_Now you see why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_So here I go, it's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've get me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unravelling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up so just catch me._

As soon as I had finished singing the audience went wild and I smiled and beaming smile. 'Thank you.' I said into the microphone and skipped of the stage, 'So how'd I do?' I asked my cast mates. They were all standing there with their mouths open. I laughed at them and finally somebody spoke, 'Wow, I mean wow. Seriously Sonny, I don't think anybody knew what a great singer you were.' Chad said in an amazed voice. All of my cast mates agreed with him, although a little dumbfounded by Chad complimenting somebody. I bit my lip, embarrassed by all the attention and thanked them all. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. 'Joe?' I asked the boy behind me in a shocked voice. He nodded and I hugged him tight. 'I thought you were still in Wisconsin. This is such an amazing surprise.' I said, my voice ecstatic. 'I missed you, I couldn't wait any longer.' He said with a big smile on his face. I turned around to my friends and said, 'Guys. This is my boyfriend. Joe Jonas.'

**Did you like it ? Don't worry this **_**is **_**a Channy story, I just haven't put any in the story yet. There might be some Channy love in the next chapter. Who knows...?  
REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.  
As you can tell I really love reviews, so please...  
REVIEW.  
5 more reviews till the next chapter peoples!  
So get reviewing  
:D**


	2. Chad And Joe

**I've decided that there will be a bit of Channy in this story, so enjoy the Channyness...**

Chapter 2

I looked at my friends' reactions; Tawni was smiling and mouthing 'impressive', Nico and Grady weren't really bothered, Zora was eyeing Joe probably wondering how to prank him and Chad was looking at us and he seemed a little jealous. Ha, Chad Dylan Cooper jealous of me and Joe. Yeah right, he could get any girl he wanted. Joe raised his fist and for a moment I thought he was going to hit Chad, but he just shook his hand. A little too hard if you ask me. Chad snatched his hand away flexing his fingers from Joe's strength. 'What did you do that for Joe; you didn't need to hurt him.' I said frowning. Joe turned and gave me an apologetic look, 'Sorry baby.' He said and hugged me. I'd forgiven him straight away, 'It's okay, just don't do it again.' I said while laughing. After he had hugged me I turned to Chad, 'Are you okay?' I asked him while holding his  
hand making sure Joe hadn't hurt him too much. I felt Joe freeze as I held Chad's hand in mine. 'Cut it out Joe. I'm only seeing if he's okay.' I said to him sighing. Joe stormed off. I'd find him later and apologise.  
'Yeah, no thanks to you're..._boyfriend_.' Chad said, finding it difficult to say the word boyfriend. 'Look I'm sorry Chad, he's a little protective, and I really didn't mean for him to hurt you-' Chad cut me off, 'He did not  
hurt Chad Dylan Cooper. Nobody hurts Chad Dylan Cooper.' He snatched his hand away and walked off. _Great, now everybody hates me._ I sighed and walked back to my dressing room and found Tawni sitting in front of the mirror. 'Tawni I think Chad hates me.' I said to her sadly. 'Psh, it's the total opposite, he doesn't hate you. He loves you.' Tawni said in her 'duh' voice. 'Yeah, yeah, you're probably-' I said when realization hit me, 'Wait, what? Ha! You think Chad loves me. Yeah right!' I said in a high voice. 'You're in denial Sonny.' Tawni said in a singing voice. I just glared at her, so my voice didn't betray me again. Tawni laughed at my reaction, 'I think you should go and talk to him.' 'Who? Chad or Joe?' I asked her confused. 'Both.' She said, staring at herself in the mirror again. 'Fine.' I sighed. 'Don't expect me to do that fine, fine, good, good thing you two do. That's yours and Chad's thing.' She said smirking. I let out an exasperated sigh and walked out of the room. _Who should I go to first?_ I asked myself, _who do I care about the most?_ _Well, that's easy Ch- No! Joe, I care about Joe the most, he is my boyfriend after all._

I found Joe in the commissary and slowly walked up to him. 'Joe?' I said, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, 'I'm sorry for holding Chad's hand in mine, I was just making sure he was okay, because you have such huge muscles and I didn't know whether you had hurt him.' I said, trying to work my way back into his good books by complimenting him. 'Fine, I forgive you.' He said turning round and hugging me, 'Don't forget that I'm your boyfriend though. Okay?' I nodded to him and kissed him on the cheek, 'I have to go, maybe we could go out tonight?' I asked. 'Yeah, I'll pick you up at 9.30.' He said as a smile appeared on his face. 'Okay. Bye then. I love you.' I said to him. 'Yeah, bye baby.' He said back. As I walked to Mackenzie Falls to see Chad I thought about how Joe had never said he loved me, maybe he was just using me. That didn't sound like Joe though, it just didn't. I heard voices as I got closer to Mackenzie Falls, 'Without my water, your bottles are empty... Like your heart.' Chad said, obviously acting. Penelope gasped dramatically and did the famous Mack Falls stare. 'And cut! Take five everybody!' The director shouted to the cast. I waited until Chad had come of the set to speak to him. 'Chad, I know you hate me but I didn't mean to offend you in any way before. I was just trying to help, I didn't know if you got hurt.' I said, babbling like a fool. 'Sshh,' He said while putting a finger on my lip, 'The time for talking is over.' I raised my eyebrows at him and he lifted his finger away from my lips. 'Sorry.' He mumbled awkwardly. 'Chad, don't be sorry.' I said laughing, glad that we were still friends, or at least still frenemies. He smiled at me when I laughed like he enjoyed what he saw and looked away quickly when his eyes met mine. 'We still friends?' I asked him quietly. 'Huh, friends.' He muttered like he wanted more than just to be friends. My heart skipped a beat. He shook his head and spoke again, 'Yeah sure whatever Sonny. I have to get back to work.' And with that, he walked off, back to the set. I felt rejected in a way, but I didn't know why. I mean he didn't reject me, he just walked away. _Oh well._ I thought and walked back to '_So Random'_.

Nobody was in the prop house, except Zora, who was in the vents, playing with a snake. 'Hey Sonny.' She said in her high pitched voice. 'Hey.' I said as I sat on the sofa. The next thing I knew Zora was stood next me, 'Gah!' I screamed. I'd never gotten used to Zora appearing just like that. 'What's wrong?' She asked and sat next to me. I sighed, 'I know Chad and I have our differences, but we've always been friends. Kind of. And when Joe came here today, he was cold and sharp.' Zora looked at me like I was stupid, 'Well duh, he's jealous. I'm a 13 year old girl and even I can see that. You are so blind sometimes Sonny.'  
I stared at her confused, 'Yeah, but why is he jealous? He hates me. Tawni said he loves me, but she's just speaking total gibberish.' I said trying to convince Zora that Tawni was out of her mind, 'Right?' I asked her warily. 'Sure, you just keep telling yourself that Sonny. I go around in the vents. I hear things.' She said shaking her head disappointed that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. 'What kind of things?' I asked curiously. She smiled and tapped her nose, 'That's for me to know and you to find out. Sorry.' 'Urg, for someone so small you can be really annoying sometimes.' I said annoyed that she wouldn't tell me. 'I know.' She said happily, making it seem like I had just given her a compliment. I sighed angrily and looked at my watch. It said 9.35pm. My mom would be wondering where I was, so I walked to my car and tried to start the ignition. 'Come on, you stupid thing.' I muttered to myself. Somebody tapped the window which nearly gave me a heart attack. I looked and saw Chad's face. He was telling me to open the window I think. I opened it and asked him what was wrong. 'Need some help, you've been sat here for a long time.' He said concerned. I looked confused at my watch and saw I had been sat here for nearly an hour; 10.28pm. 'Oh no.' I nearly screamed, my mom would go crazy when I got home. I looked at Chad, 'Chad, do you know how to start this stupid piece of junk, I need to get home.' I said helplessly. 'No. But I've got a better idea. I can take you home myself.' He offered. These were my options; 1. Stay here and try and fix the car. 2. Wait for my mom to come get me 3. Accept Chad's offer and drive home with him. I sighed and got out of the car. 'Okay. Thanks Chad. This is nice of you.' He laughed, 'I have my moments.'

It took us 10 minutes to get to my apartment and I hand rang my mom telling her about my car and Chad. 'Thanks again Chad, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there.' I said while we walked up the stairs to my door. 'Hey, like I said before I have my moments.' I smiled at him when we were at my door and slowly leant in to hug him. 'Thankyou.' I said and walked in closing the door behind me, not wanting to see his reaction. 'Sonny, are you okay?' My mom said worriedly. 'I'm fine, just a little tired though. I think I'm going to go to bed now.' I said, relieved to be home. My mom nodded understandingly and I walked into my bedroom. Dragging my feet across the floor, I got my short PJ's on and climbed into bed. While I slept that night I had a dream of Chad. We were sat on a beach, having a picnic, when suddenly Chad leaned in and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. I liked it, but I didn't know why. Joe was my boyfriend, not Chad. Maybe I wanted it to be the opposite way. I smiled in my sleep. And then I remembered something. I was supposed to be going out with Joe tonight. Oops. I would face his wrath tomorrow. God help me.

**You like? I'm building up the tension and Channy-ness as I go along I think**.  
**Please review! I need 10 reviews before I'll put the next chapter on here.  
Love all you guys who read and review my stories!  
: )**

**Holly - xx**


	3. A Day With Chad

**Right, I am going to re-write chapter 3 again because some of you said the ending was rushed and I totally agree with you. I rushed the ending because I wanted to finish this story before I went on to a new one, but it doesn't matter. I'll think of a better ending. Anyway, enjoy. Again.**

Chapter 3

I had woken up in the morning to the smell of pancakes, which were my favourite. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom next to the counter, 'Hey mom.' I said to her as I sat as the breakfast bar. 'Hi honey. You have a nice sleep?' She asked. I smiled, thinking of Chad and then quickly got rid of the thought, 'Yep.' I said to her. 'Dreaming of Joe?' She asked with a smile. 'Yeah, something like that.' I mumbled. 'Pancakes are ready, here you go.' She said, handing a plate with pancakes on them. 'Thanks.' I said, happily accepting them. I munched on them while my mom went to go and get dressed. 'Sonny, what time do you have to be in for work?' She asked me as she walked out of her bedroom. 'Well, it's a Saturday so about 11 O'clock. All we do today is go over new sketch idea's.' I said, dumping my plate in the sink. 'Okay, well I'm going to go to work in a few minutes. Will you be able to get to work with that rubbish car of yours.' She said smiling. I laughed, 'I think so. I'm going to get dressed. If I don't see you before you go,' I said, kissing her on the cheek, 'Bye mom. Love you.' I said and skipped happily to my room. I looked in my closet and pulled out a yellow summer dress, and slipped it on. When I walked back into the living room, my mom had already left for work. I decided now was the time to ring Joe; I picked up my phone off the table and rang his number. 'Yo, Wassup.' He said. 'Hey Joe, sorry about last night. I forgot we were going out and I got stuck at work.' I said to him apologetically. 'Doesn't matter. I was... occupied anyway.' He said, a hint of humor showing in his voice, though I'm not sure why. 'Okay, well I'm going to have to go now. I have to get to work. Bye.' I said cheerfully. 'Yeah, see ya.' He said and hung up. _Well that was easy._ Once I had locked my apartment door, I walked down to my car and climbed in. I stuck the key in, but it didn't start, 'Come on. Not again.' I muttered to myself. This time there was no Chad to take me. But there could be...

'Thanks Chad.' I giggled sitting in Chad's car yet again. 'Hey, it's no problem. Just call me your taxi driver.' He said with a friendly voice. I laughed at him and he turned the radio on. 'I love this song!' I exclaimed when 'Introducing Me' came on, by Nick Jonas. 'You love your boyfriend's brother's songs?' He said and laughed. 'Yep.' I said singing along with it. 'I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail, and I love it when you say my name.' I sang, when Chad joined in. 'So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gunna tell you there's a part of me that shows, if we're close, gonna let you see everything. But remember that you asked for it.' We sang and I stopped and just listened to Chad's amazing singing voice. After a while he'd noticed that I'd stopped singing to stare at him, 'What?' He asked innocently. 'Wow, you're an amazing singer Chad.' I said admiringly. 'Nah, I'm not. I'm brilliant.' He said, winking at me. 'Yeah, you're modest too.' I said sarcastically. He laughed, 'I know. Aren't I perfect.' He said, looking at himself in the wing mirror. 'Yeah, unfortunately, you are.' I mumbled quietly. 'Huh?' He said. 'Nothing.' I muttered quickly. 'A'ight then, here we are, chuckle city.' He said, gesturing to 'So Random'. 'Thanks for the ride Chad.' I said, while I got out of his car. 'No problem. Any time.' He said and drove off. I walked in happily to find my cast mates. 'Guys?' I said, walking through the empty corridors. 'Hello, is anybody there?' I asked. I shrugged and then I found a note.

'_Sonny, we've all gone home. Marshall is at home, cos he's sick, so we couldn't see the point of coming into work. Anyway, cya'  
Tawni, Grady, Nico and Z.  
_

The note said. _Oh well, I guess I can go home._ Then I realised that I couldn't, I didn't have a car. I wouldn't have to ring Chad for the third time would I. I'd ring Joe but.. but... I don't know, I just didn't want to ring Joe. I sighed and hoped Chad wasn't bored of me.

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper  
Hey, it's Sonny, I know you have already brought me to work but nobody is here and I was wondering if you were busy? I'm really sorry. You don't have to come though. x  
From: Sonny_

I paced up and down the corridors waiting for a message, and my phone buzzed about 5 minutes later.

_To: Sonny  
Yeah, I'll come and get you. Don't be sorry, I like spending time with you. I'll be there in about 10 minutes, hang in there. Chad x  
From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

I sat outside on the pavement making pictures with stones. I drew a heart and I made letters in the sand; _  
Sonny Munroe + Chad Dylan Cooper  
_I wrote, and then I realised I wrote Chad instead of Joe, maybe I did really like Chad, but I couldn't do anything about it because I was dating Joe and Chad wouldn't want to date someone like me. 'Hey Sonny.' Chad's voice came from behind me. I quickly rubbed the letters away but left the heart and turned to him. 'Hi.' I said and smiled innocently. 'What was that?' He asked, gesturing to the heart. 'Nothing. It doesn't matter anyway, it could never be true.' I said sadly. Chad sat next to me, 'Why, what did it say?' He asked, putting an arm around my shoulder comfortingly. I felt the electricity run through my veins, I tried to ignore it.. 'Just leave me alone Chad.' I said shrugging his arm of me. Chad's face dropped a little, 'What's the idea? You tell me to come and get you and then you tell me to go away. Make up your mind!' Chad said, as he stood up and walked to his car. 'Chad! I'm sorry.' I shouted to him. He ignored me and pulled his keys out of his pocket. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm, 'Chad, I'm sorry.' I said in a soft voice. He refused to look at me so I pulled his face towards mine so I could whisper in his ear, 'Chad, I wrote your name and mine the heart.' I whispered...

**There ya go, I am gunna make the story a little bit longer now. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter 3. Ohh, wonder what Chad's gonna say, no seriously, I don't have a clue what his reaction is going to be, idea's please. Thankyou guys love you all! Please review! :)**

**Holly - xx**


	4. The Waterfall

**So, you like the new chapter 3 ? Anyway, onto the next chapter :)**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I do not or will ever own SWAC :( But I do own the storyline.**

Chapter 4  
Previously on 'Channy Luuurvve Story'...

_I sat outside on the pavement making pictures with stones. I drew a heart and I made letters in the sand; Sonny Munroe + Chad Dylan Cooper  
I wrote, and then I realised I wrote Chad instead of Joe, maybe I did really like Chad, but I couldn't do anything about it because I was dating Joe and Chad wouldn't want to date someone like me. 'Hey Sonny.' Chad's voice came from behind me. I quickly rubbed the letters away but left the heart and turned to him. 'Hi.' I said and smiled innocently. 'What was that?' He asked, gesturing to the heart. 'Nothing. It doesn't matter anyway, it could never be true.' I said sadly. Chad sat next to me, 'Why, what did it say?' He asked, putting an arm around my shoulder comfortingly. I felt the electricity run through my veins, I tried to ignore it. 'Just leave me alone Chad.' I said shrugging his arm of me. Chad's face dropped a little, 'What's the idea? You tell me to come and get you and then you tell me to go away. Make up your mind!' Chad said, as he stood up and walked to his car. 'Chad! I'm sorry.' I shouted to him. He ignored me and pulled his keys out of his pocket. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm, 'Chad, I'm sorry.' I said in a soft voice. He refused to look at me so I pulled his face towards mine so I could whisper in his ear, 'Chad, I wrote your name and mine the heart.' I whispered..._

SPOV

'I like you. A lot.' I said awkwardly to him. Chad stood there speechless, just staring at me. 'Chad, say something...' I muttered my face still inches away from his. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I knew I shouldn't have told him, I should have just carried on trying to be friends with him. Nothing more. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.' I said as I pulled away from him. A small tear dropped down my cheek and Chad wiped it away with his thumb. His face was puzzled, 'But...but you love Joe.' Chad said to me, frowning confusedly. I shook my head, 'I don't anymore. I used to, but when he came back from Wisconsin, I thought I loved him. But the chemistry between us had disappeared. I'd found chemistry with someone else.' I explained to him, biting my lip and looking at the suddenly interesting ground. He laughed softly, not in a mean way, but as an understanding laugh. I looked up to his face to see he was smiling, 'Well, in that case...' He said and kissed my cheek softly. At least he still liked me as a friend; I guess I would just have to deal with it. I smiled and blushed, 'Thanks.' I said to him. 'For what?' He asked me. 'Everything you've done for me.' I said simply. 'Don't you see why I did all those things Sonny?' He asked suddenly desperate. I shrugged and shook my head, 'I like you as well.' He said plainly, with a smile on his face. 'Ah.' I said, my voice obviously showing delight. He laughed, 'Come on. Didn't you say you wanted to go?' He said. I nodded and walked towards the passenger seat. When we both were in the car and belted up he asked me, 'So, where do you wanna go? I have all the time in the world.' '_All_ the time in the world?' I asked amused. 'Well, yeah. For you anyway.' He said looking at me. I blushed and looked down at my shoes. 'Um, I don't know. You chose.' I mumbled. 'A'ight then.' He said and we sped off down the highway. We sat in silence as he drove, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was calm and natural. After about 10 minutes of driving we arrived at Chad's destination. 'We're here.' He said as he climbed out of the car and walked over to my door to open it. Chad could be a jerk, but when he was just _Chad_, he was a true gentleman. 'Thankyou.' I replied with a smile. 'No problem.'

We walked for a while and I looked around enjoying the view. And I'm not talking about the scenery. Yes, I am talking about Chad. He slyly slipped his hand into mine as we walked which felt so right. So normal. Sparks shot through me again and my face felt hot. Chad laughed and we stopped, 'Follow me.' Chad said and he pulled me through some bushes. 'I'd follow you anywhere.' I mumbled quietly. 'I know.' He said and I could tell he was smiling. We finally climbed through the bushes and I was speechless at the sight. It was beautiful; blue sky without a cloud in the sky, bright flowers growing on the long, luscious green grass, and best of all a waterfall and a small pond. Chad smiled at my expression, 'You like?' he asked. I laughed and nodded, 'It's beautiful.' I said, still admiring it. 'Yeah, but I've seen better.' He said as he entwined our hands. I smiled at his comment and dragged him towards the grass. He followed without hesitation and I pulled him onto the floor with me. 'Gotcha.' I said, giggling. 'Oh, you did not just do that.' He warned me in a playful voice. 'Oh, but I did.' I said, still giggling as Chad hovered over me, 'Say you surrender.' He said. 'Nope.' I said to him smiling smugly. 'Well then...' He said and tickled my stomach. 'S-st-stop, p-please.' I said, while I giggled uncontrollably. 'Do you surrender?' He asked again. 'Y-yes.' I chuckled. 'Fine.' He said while rolling onto his back beside me. 'Fine.' I said, starting our usual argument off. 'Good!' Chad replied as he stood up. 'Good!' I shouted back as I followed him. Suddenly Chad leapt forward and kissed me. I ran my fingers through his soft, blonde hair as he pulled me closer. I felt him smile as I pulled away. 'Well, that was...' I said breathlessly, trying to find the right words. 'Yeah, I know what you mean.' He said smirking at me. 'Oh and Chad?' I said, hatching a plan. 'Yeah?' He replied. 'I hope you can swim.' I said and pushed him into the large, clear pond. 'Oh, now you've done it.' He said, with soaking hair and pulled my waist towards him so I landed in the water. 'I can't swim!' I spluttered, pretending to choke. 'Oh, I'm so sorry Sonny.' He said and quickly pulled me out from under the water. I smiled, 'Sucker!' I shouted and pushed him under. He lifted his head up quickly, 'You-you tricked me!' Chad said as he shook his hair like a dog. 'Yes. I did.' I said as I ran my fingers through his hair again. 'Now I know why you love your hair so much.' I said stroking his hair. He laughed and closed his eyes contently. I pulled my hand away and watched his chest moving up and down as he breathed, 'Why'd you stop? It felt nice.' Chad said as he opened his eyes. I laughed at him and he splashed me with the water. 'Ah! Stop!' I giggled whilst I splashed him back. He laughed with me and then he climbed out of the pond, dripping wet. I tried to lift myself up but I fell back into the pond with a splash. 'Here.' Chad said and reached towards me and pulled me out by my waist. 'Thanks.' I said as I fell on top on him, 'Sorry.' I said with a little laugh. 'It's okay.' Chad said with a friendly smile. My eyes met his and I was lost in them. They were like heavenly blue pools, 'Chad, I never noticed what a deep shade of blue your eyes are.' I said, still marvelling at them. 'Yeah, your eyes aren't so bad either.' He said with a laugh. I smiled and rolled off him, 'I think we better go, my mom will start to wonder where I am.' I said with a sigh. 'Okay.' Chad said as he got up and offered me a hand. I took it gladly, 'Thankyou.' I said to him as we walked back to his car.

I unlocked my apartment door, 'Mom? Hello?' I said while Chad followed me in. Nobody answered, 'Look at this Sonny.' Chad said to me, pointing to a note on the door. I walked over and read it; _Sonny, I have to go to Wisconsin for a while, you're dad is very ill so I'm going to look after him. You'll be okay on your own; you're clever enough to look after yourself. I should be back in about 2 weeks. Love you baby x_  
My mom had left me on my own and my dad was sick. I had no one. Tears started to fall, 'Sonny, what's wrong?' Chad asked. 'My dad's ill and my mom's gone to look after him back in Wisconsin, I'm all on my own Chad. I have no family here.' I said, trying to wipe the tears away. 'You have me...' Chad trailed off. 'I know, but you have a family to go home to.' I muttered. 'Sonny, I care about you so much. They won't miss me anyway. I will stay here with you for as long as you want me too.' Chad said in a caring voice. 'Really?' I asked with a small smile. 'Yes.' He said nodding his head. I hugged him, 'Thankyou so much Chad.' I murmured into his chest. 'Anything for you Sonny.' He said as he stroked my back soothingly. At about 10 o'clock we both got tired and we went to bed. Chad slept in the guest room and I stayed in my own room. The house felt so empty without my mom, it felt wrong. My mom used to come into my room and say goodnight, she'd done it ever since I was little, but now I felt so lonely. I pulled the covers off and crept into the guest room. 'Chad, are you still awake?' I whispered quietly. 'Nope, I'm dead.' Chad said with a chuckle, 'What's up?' He whispered back. What was I supposed to say; my mom is gone and I feel so lonely so can I come and sleep with you. Hah, yeah right. 'It doesn't matter, I'm sorry I came in.' I said as I opened the bedroom door. 'Sonny, wait.' Chad said and then I heard a loud bump. 'Ouch!' Chad said as well as some unintelligible words. I laughed, 'You okay?' I asked him, 'Yeah, I always fall out of bed. No biggy.' He said with an amused voice. 'What's wrong?' He asked again. I suppose I should just tell him the truth, 'I'm lonely all on my own.' I muttered quietly, looking at the carpet. 'Well, come here then. I'll keep you company.' He said, half amused, half caring as he climbed back into bed. I trudged along the floor and climbed into the warm bed and snuggled up to him, 'You're nice and warm.' I said and I could feel my eyes slowly shutting already. He chuckled and he put his head on my shoulder, and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Was it good? I hope so :) Please review all of my darlin's! I wuvv you all! **


	5. Tawni Finds Out

**Rating – T  
Disclaimer - *Cries* I do not own SWAC *Sniffles*  
AU - Hey guys, hope you're enjoying my stories.**

Chapter 5  
Previously on 'Channy Luuurvve Story' ...  
_I unlocked my apartment door, 'Mom? Hello?' I said while Chad followed me in. Nobody answered, 'Look at this Sonny.' Chad said to me, pointing to a note on the door. I walked over and read it;_ Sonny, I have to go to Wisconsin for a while, you're dad is very ill so I'm going to look after him. You'll be okay on your own; you're clever enough to look after yourself. I should be back in about 2 weeks. Love you baby x  
_My mom had left me on my own and my dad was sick. I had no one. Tears started to fall, 'Sonny, what's wrong?' Chad asked. 'My dad's ill and my mom's gone to look after him back in Wisconsin, I'm all on my own Chad. I have no family here.' I said, trying to wipe the tears away. 'You have me...' Chad trailed off. 'I know, but you have a family to go home to.' I muttered. 'Sonny, I care about you so much. They won't miss me anyway. I will stay here with you for as long as you want me too.' Chad said in a caring voice. 'Really?' I asked with a small smile. 'Yes.' He said nodding his head. I hugged him, 'Thankyou so much Chad.' I murmured into his chest. 'Anything for you Sonny.' He said as he stroked my back soothingly. At about 10 o'clock we both got tired and we went to bed. Chad slept in the guest room and I stayed in my own room. The house felt so empty without my mom, it felt wrong. My mom used to come into my room and say goodnight, she'd done it ever since I was little, but now I felt so lonely. I pulled the covers off and crept into the guest room. 'Chad, are you still awake?' I whispered quietly. 'Nope, I'm dead.' Chad said with a chuckle, 'What's up?' He whispered back. What was I supposed to say; my mom is gone and I feel so lonely so can I come and sleep with you. Hah, yeah right. 'It doesn't matter, I'm sorry I came in.' I said as I opened the bedroom door. 'Sonny, wait.' Chad said and then I heard a loud bump. 'Ouch!' Chad said as well as some unintelligible words. I laughed, 'You okay?' I asked him, 'Yeah, I always fall out of bed. No biggy.' He said with an amused voice. 'What's wrong?' He asked again. I suppose I should just tell him the truth, 'I'm lonely all on my own.' I muttered quietly, looking at the carpet. 'Well, come here then. I'll keep you company.' He said, half amused, half caring as he climbed back into bed. I trudged along the floor and climbed into the warm bed and snuggled up to him, 'You're nice and warm.' I said and I could feel my eyes slowly shutting already. He chuckled and he put his head on my shoulder, and we both fell asleep in each other's arms._

SPOV  
I looked at my watch in the morning to see Chad and I had slept in till 10 o'clock. 'Chad.' I hissed, trying to get him to wake up. He groaned, 'What?' He said grumpily, his arms still around me. 'We're late. Come on, get up.' I said as I hit him with a pillow. 'Ugh, fine. I'll get you to your stupid show in a minute' Chad said in a groggy voice. He was never like this with me usually, even when we argued. He climbed out of the bed and quickly got dressed. I frowned in confusion and walked into my own room to get dressed. I pulled on my skinny jeans and put on a purple t-shirt, then slipped on my black stilettos. I trudged into the living room to grab my cell phone and found Chad sitting on the couch waiting for me, 'Are you taking me or do you hate me now.' I said to him and he turned round to face me. 'Why would you say that.' Chad said in a hurt way. 'Oh I don't know, maybe because of the way you acted this morning. After all, you do think my show is stupid.' I said raising my voice a little. 'Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh. I'm just not a morning person.' Chad said as he walked towards me. 'Fine then.' I said and he wrapped his arms around me securely. 'Come on, we better get you to work.' Chad murmured into my hair. Then a thought hit me, 'Joe.' I whispered. 'It's okay, we'll both deal with him if it gets ugly. I promise I will back you up no matter what.' Chad said as we walked out of my apartment and to his car. 'Thanks.' I said, a little relieved that I would have company. We arrived at the studios in 10 minutes and we rushed into the building quickly. 'Bye.' I said to Chad. 'Bye.' He said as we walked opposite directions. We both had the same next thought because we both turned around and kissed each other. This kiss was another breathtaking moment. 'Okay, now it's goodbye.' I said breathlessly. Chad's breathing was ragged as he spoke, 'Yes. But I'll see you later.' He said and kissed me on the forehead. I waved to him as he walked towards Mack Falls and I to So Random. Today was going to be a long day, I thought to myself.

'Sonny!' Tawni shouted as I sneakily walked past our dressing room. I groaned and walked to her, 'Yeah?' I said. 'What'd you do yesterday?' She asked a hint of suspicion in her voice. 'Nothing, just the same really, cleaning and homework and stuff.' I lied. 'Ah, so would this _stuff_ have anything to do with a three named jerk by any chance?' She said. My breath stopped, but I quickly regained myself, 'Um, what do you mean?' I asked, my palms sweating. 'Don't lie Sonny. I know you were with Chad yesterday.' She said smugly. His name sent shivers down my spine, 'Who...' I started. 'Zora.' We said at the same time. 'How does that girl find things out? Seriously! She's good!' I said. 'Stop trying to change the subject Sonny.' Tawni said. Suddenly I turned round and Zora was there, 'Gah!' I shouted, 'How do you do that!' I shouted. She smiled, 'I have my ways. And I agree with Tawni. Stop trying to change the subject.' Zora said as she and Tawni walked towards me, crowding me in a corner of the room. I laughed nervously and walked slyly towards the door. Tawni raised her eyebrows at me, 'Well?' She said. 'Fine I was with him. But don't tell anyone, especially Joe!' I said to them desperately. 'Oopsies.' Tawni said. 'Tawni!' I screamed. 'Sorry, it just slipped out.' She said, shrugging her shoulders, 'But it's not like you and Chad did anything though.' She said to me. I looked down to the floor not answering her, 'You did! What did you do!' She shouted excitedly. 'Well, um...' I said but a warm, intriguing voice interrupted. 'Hey, Wassup Randoms.' Chad's voice appeared behind me. Tawni suddenly screamed excitedly and I toppled backwards. 'Whoa!' I said as I landed in Chad's arms. 'Thanks.' I murmured and set myself back on my feet. 'No problem. So why you screaming hysterically Blondie?' Chad asked Tawni. 'Oh, I do that when I find out very juicy gossip.' She said, smiling smugly. I cringed at her next question, 'So what did you and Sonny get up to yesterday then?' She asked. 'Um, well, we, um, we kinda, you know, um...' Chad stuttered. In any other situation I would have laughed at him. 'Spit it out!' Tawni and Zora shouted to us.

'We kissed!' I screamed back then covered my mouth quickly. Tawni's mouth fell open, 'Ha! I thought you were gonna say something like you two went a day without arguing!' She said sarcastically. I blushed a deep shade of red and I tried to avoid Tawni's stare. 'So, when did you break up with Joe then?' Tawni asked me. 'Um, I haven't.' I said as if it was a question. 'Ooh, so you're two timing him! You're turning into a bad girl Sonny.' She said as she smiled evilly. 'I am not!' I said back. Tawni ignored me and turned to Chad who was glaring at her, 'You have a bad influence on her Chip Drama Pants. What a shame...' She said amused. 'You know what Tawni, just stay out of our business! You are nothing but a... gossiper.' I shouted and stormed off. I breathed angrily at Tawni who was really on my nerves at the moment and clenched my fists. When I was a few corridors away I leant against the wall and closed my eyes. I tried to get my breathing back to normal and it slowly worked. I heard footsteps and hoped it wasn't Tawni coming to gloat about my lame insult. Luckily it wasn't, 'Hey Sonny, you okay?' Chad's soothing voice asked me. 'I think so.' I said in a shaky voice. 'Sonny, if you don't want to be with me then all you have to do is-' I cut him off, 'I do Chad! But we could never be together, everyone would always criticise us or laugh and I don't want to ruin your bad boy reputation.' I said sadly, knowing Chad thought the most important thing was his looks and reputations. 'I don't care about my reputation Sonny! I just care about you, can't you see?' He said to me, putting a hand on shoulder gently. 'You do?' I said, a smile forming on my lips. 'Yeah.' He said, nodding his head. 'In that case, I need to do something.' I whispered nervously. He understood me and we walked hand in hand to where we needed to go.

**Hope you liked! I know it was short but the next one might be the last one so hope you're ready for it. Ooh, where they going? Find out in the next chapter :) Please review, love you guys!**

**5 MORE REVEIWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER GUYS!**

**Holly - x**


	6. Bad News

**Rating – T  
Disclaimer - *Cries* I do not own SWAC *Sniffles*  
AU - Hey guys, hope you're enjoying my stories. And can I just say that all your really amazing reviews are so, well, amazing! They really make my day! I read each and every one of them. Promise :**

**Shout outs to all the guys I love-**

_96ive0_

_xmarkersarecoolx_

_ChadDamon_

_CAEH1995_

_EllietheDisneyfreak_

_healy12_

_Demi-fan-forever_

_Sweetheart446_

FANSSIA ()**  
**

Chapter 6  
Previously on 'Channy Luuurvve Story'...

'_We kissed!' I screamed back then covered my mouth quickly. Tawni's mouth fell open, 'Ha! I thought you were gonna say something like you two went a day without arguing!' She said sarcastically. I blushed a deep shade of red and I tried to avoid Tawni's stare. 'So, when did you break up with Joe then?' Tawni asked me. 'Um, I haven't.' I said as if it was a question. 'Ooh, so you're two timing him! You're turning into a bad girl Sonny.' She said as she smiled evilly. 'I am not!' I said back. Tawni ignored me and turned to Chad who was glaring at her, 'You have a bad influence on her Chip Drama Pants. What a shame...' She said amused. 'You know what Tawni, just stay out of our business! You are nothing but a... gossiper.' I shouted and stormed off. I breathed angrily at Tawni who was really on my nerves at the moment and clenched my fists. When I was a few corridors away I leant against the wall and closed my eyes. I tried to get my breathing back to normal and it slowly worked. I heard footsteps and hoped it wasn't Tawni coming to gloat about my lame insult. Luckily it wasn't, 'Hey Sonny, you okay?' Chad's soothing voice asked me. 'I think so.' I said in a shaky voice. 'Sonny, if you don't want to be with me then all you have to do is-' I cut him off, 'I do Chad! But we could never be together, everyone would always criticise us or laugh and I don't want to ruin your bad boy reputation.' I said sadly, knowing Chad thought the most important thing was his looks and reputations. 'I don't care about my reputation Sonny! I just care about you, can't you see?' He said to me, putting a hand on shoulder gently. 'You do?' I said, a smile forming on my lips. 'Yeah.' He said, nodding his head. 'In that case, I need to do something.' I whispered nervously. He understood me and we walked hand in hand to where we needed to go._

I knew that Joe would be in the studio's somewhere and that he would be angry about me spending time with Chad. Hopefully he didn't know that we had kissed or there would be trouble. Big trouble. Chad and I tried the cafeteria first and we found him sitting on his own, but girls around him were checking him out. Usually I would have felt jealous, but I had Chad now, so I didn't. 'Stay here a moment.' I whispered to Chad and pulled my hand away from his and walked over to Joe. 'Joe?' I asked as I stood behind him. As soon as he heard my voice he tossed the table upwards and flung his chair out of the way to see me. I started to shake out of fear. I didn't think he would be this mad. 'Joe, please calm down.' I whispered, my voice shaking. He just glared at me and took a step closer to me. About 2 seconds later Chad came running to my side, 'I'm sorry, I couldn't just stand there and watch, I had to do something.' He said in a hurried voice. I reassured him by taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. 'You two make me sick! You can have her; she'll just break your heart like every boy back in Wisconsin anyway. Won't you Sonny! Everyone thinks you're an innocent little girl, but really, you're just a player!' Joe shouted and stormed off. I turned to Chad, 'What did he mean by _all those boys._' He asked as he slipped his hand away. 'I don't know, back when I was in Wisconsin I only dated Joe, nobody ever paid attention to me there. I was invisible to all the guys.' I said, remembering all the rejections before I had found Joe. 'Don't you see what he's doing Chad? He's trying to split us apart before we've even begun! Please you have to believe me.' I said in a panicked voice. Chad stared at me, not knowing who to believe, as a single tear dropped down my cheek. 'I guess it's just another rejection, I'll just have to deal with it. After all, I'm used to them, Joe was the only one who loved me back home, but he was too protective and if one of the guys came too close he'd hurt them Chad, real bad, I wasn't allowed any guy friends, my best friend, Luke, got beat up and put in hospital because of him.' I stammered but I didn't know if Chad was listening to me. 'I'll um go then.' I said to him and turned on my heel.

When I got nearer where nobody would find me, I sunk to the floor and pulled out a rose that Chad had given me this morning. I put my head on the wall and closed my eyes and tried to stop the threatening tears fall. 'Um, this doesn't look like the time, but do you know where I could find a Miss Allison Munroe?' A voice said. I looked up and saw a police officer, 'Um, yeah, that's me. Why what's wrong?' I asked warily as I climbed to my feet. 'Are your parents Connie and Michael Munroe?' He asked. I nodded slowly and he continued, 'I'm sorry to tell you this but they were in a car accident yesterday and they both passed away last night. I'm so sorry.' He said with a sympathetic voice as he placed a hand on my shoulder. My mom and dad were dead! 'No, no, no! They can't be, they were all I had left, please just tell me this is some joke! Please.' I said hysterically, tears running down my face. 'I'm sorry.' Was all he said. A sound came from his walkie talkie and he walked away, shooting me an apologetic look. I put my head in my hands and cried my heart out. Everyone I loved had gone. They had left me. I heard footsteps but I was too sad to turn around and be embarrassed about crying. 'Sonny, don't cry. I believe you, I honestly do.' A voice said which made my heart do summersaults. 'N-no Chad. My p-parents are... are...' I couldn't continue. 'Tell me Sonny come on, what's wrong.' Chad said desperately, pulling my hands away from my face. 'Dead.' I whispered to him. I heard Chad's sudden intake of breath, 'No, they can't be, your mom said she was coming back in a few weeks. You'll see Sonny.' Chad said, trying to stay calm, and pulled me into his chest to hug me tightly. 'No she won't. She'll never come back. She's gone forever!' I wailed. 'Come on.' Chad said and he leaded me into his dressing room. He sat me down on his sofa and pulled a cover from a small room, 'Here.' He said and he hugged me and wrapped us both in the cover. I cried for a long time, but Chad was patient and he just stroked my hair until I eventually fell asleep.

**Sorry it was short, aww, poor Sonny! At least she still has Chad. :( Review, review, review! You know what I love? REVIEWS! (And you of course) So please... review!**

**Love you guys!**

**Holly - x**


	7. There's Hope

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – OhmyChad! Guess what? I own SWAC now! Yeah... I didn't believe it either.**

**AU – Hope everyone is still reading, reviewing and loving! I read all of your reviews, and they are absolutely amazing, thanks for all the support people!**

Chapter 7

Previously on 'Channy Luuurvve Story'...

_When I got nearer where nobody would find me, I sunk to the floor and pulled out a rose that Chad had given me this morning. I put my head on the wall and closed my eyes and tried to stop the threatening tears fall. 'Um, this doesn't look like the time, but do you know where I could find a Miss Allison Munroe?' A voice said. I looked up and saw a police officer, 'Um, yeah, that's me. Why what's wrong?' I asked warily as I climbed to my feet. 'Are your parents Connie and Michael Munroe?' He asked. I nodded slowly and he continued, 'I'm sorry to tell you this but they were in a car accident yesterday and they both passed away last night. I'm so sorry.' He said with a sympathetic voice as he placed a hand on my shoulder. My mom and dad were dead! 'No, no, no! They can't be, they were all I had left, please just tell me this is some joke! Please.' I said hysterically, tears running down my face. 'I'm sorry.' Was all he said. A sound came from his walkie talkie and he walked away, shooting me an apologetic look. I put my head in my hands and cried my heart out. Everyone I loved had gone. They had left me. I heard footsteps but I was too sad to turn around and be embarrassed about crying. 'Sonny, don't cry. I believe you, I honestly do.' A voice said which made my heart do summersaults. 'N-no Chad. My p-parents are... are...' I couldn't continue. 'Tell me Sonny come on, what's wrong.' Chad said desperately, pulling my hands away from my face. 'Dead.' I whispered to him. I heard Chad's sudden intake of breath, 'No, they can't be, your mom said she was coming back in a few weeks. You'll see Sonny.' Chad said, trying to stay calm, and pulled me into his chest to hug me tightly. 'No she won't. She'll never come back. She's gone forever!' I wailed. 'Come on.' Chad said and he leaded me into his dressing room. He sat me down on his sofa and pulled a cover from a small room, 'Here.' He said and he hugged me and wrapped us both in the cover. I cried for a long time, but Chad was patient and he just stroked my hair until I eventually fell asleep._

SPOV

I opened my eyes but didn't say anything because I knew that I would just break down again. I thought of the good times that me and my mom had been through and all the bad times too. I'd realised we'd been through a lot together, after all, she'd been there all my life. But now she wasn't. She would never be again. This thought set me off again, and I could feel that Chad wasn't there anymore. I felt so lonely and scared to be left on my own. I stood up and shook the cover off me to go and look for him. I needed him now and I needed him badly. Chad was the only thing holding my life together now. I opened the door and ran to the first place I thought he would be. 'Penelope, where's Chad?' I whimpered as I ran onto Mackenzie Falls. She laughed at me, 'Why, what's it to you. Baby.' She said cockily, smirking at me. 'I need him.' I said, tears falling harder. 'Well, he said something about going to your shows director, Marshan, or whatever his name is.' She said and flipped her hair. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. 'Sonny, you're such a baby.' Penelope said and pushed me to the floor. All of her cast crowded round me to laugh. 'What are you doing?' I heard a voice shout. It made me jump and I turned to see a very angry Chad, glaring at his cast. He ran quickly to me and helped me up, 'You people are sick. Kick a girl while she's down. Nice.' Chad said, disgust showing in his voice. 'What, we didn't kick her.' Penelope said in a confused voice. 'It's an expression.' Chad growled and pulled me away from them.

'I'm sorry Sonny. I didn't mean to leave you here, I went to see Marshall to tell him... the news.' He said and wiped the remaining tears away from my eyes. 'Why does everybody hate me?' I asked. 'They don't hate _you_ Sonny. They just hate the fact that I like you.' He said in a reassuring voice as he put a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I laid my head no his chest, 'What am I going to do Chad?' I asked him. 'I don't know Sonny. I really don't. Unless...' He trailed of in thought. 'What?' I said to him as he snapped out of it, 'Maybe... you could stay at my house, until you get back onto your feet.' Chad suggested. The thought sent the chills down my spine; I'd never met Chad's family before. 'Um... okay. Only if that's okay with your parents.' I said warily. 'I'll call them now.' He said and pulled away to get his phone out. 'Hello, mom is that you?' He asked down the phone. 'Yeah, listen. Sonny's having a bit of a problem and she is kinda upset, and I was wondering if-' I heard his mom cut him off. His face turned a little red as she spoke to him and I wondered what she said, 'Yeah, _that_ Sonny. And as I was saying, she's having a bit of a hard time and would it be okay if she stayed at our house for a –' He was cut off again. Chad smiled at his mother's words, 'Okay, bye mom.' He said and shut the phone. 'You can stay as long as you like. She has no problem with you staying at my house. I think you're going to like her.' He said to me with a smile. My day just became a little more bearable. I had somebody to lean on, somebody to love me. I leaned in again and hugged him tight to me, not wanting to let him go. 'Thankyou.' I whispered, when I realised I started to cry again. He caressed me softly and played with my hair as I stained his shirt with tears. 'It's okay now. I'm never going to leave you Sonny. Never again. I promise.' He whispered.

I walked into Chad's house carrying my yellow suitcase and my make-up bag. Chad pulled me along slowly, holding my hand, reassuring me that his parents would love me. 'Chad!' Chad's mom exclaimed and hugged him and looked at me, 'Sonny, it's so nice to meet you after all this time. Chad has told me so much about you!' She said happily and hugged me too. 'Thankyou. It's nice to meet you too. And thankyou so much for letting me stay here, you're so generous.' I said with a smile. 'No problem, any friend of Chad's is welcome here.' She said as her husband came into the hall. I could tell where Chad got his looks from, he was very handsome, 'Hello, you must be Sonny.' He said and shook my hand gently. I nodded, 'You're just as beautiful and friendly as your detailed description from Chad.' He said, winking at his son teasingly. 'Dad...' Chad whined uncomfortably. I smiled, 'It's okay Chad.' I said, feeling welcome already. 'Didn't you say you had a sister ?' I asked Chad confused. He nodded, 'Yeah, she's at work.' He agreed. 'Okay then. Um, is it okay if I go and unpack my stuff?' I asked them. 'Yes, of course you can sweetie, Chad will show you where you're room is.' Chad's mother said and gestured up the large stair case. 'A'ight.' Chad said and walked up the stairs and carried my suitcase for me as I followed him. We walked along a corridor and Chad opened a white door, 'This is your room. I'm sorry it's not very big but this is the best room we had for you.' He said apologetically. My mouth dropped open at the room. How could he think this room was small! It had a double bed in the middle of the room, a dressing table, some drawers, a flat screen TV and even double doors, leading to a porch outside of my room. 'Sonny?' Chad asked me, waving a hand in front of my face. I was still speechless by the sight of the room. 'I guess I'll just have to snap you out of it...' Chad said and kissed me gently. I snapped back into focus and kissed him back and I felt him smile then pull away, 'Will this room be okay?' He asked. I nodded, a little dizzy from his kiss. 'You have an en-suite bathroom over here.' He said and walked towards a door inside the room. I followed and peered inside. It was amazing, just like the room itself. 'Um Chad? Where's my wardrobe.' I said, realising there was nowhere to put my clothes. 'Ah, I almost forgot!' He said with a smile and pulled me towards a room next to mine. 'Tada...' He said and opened a door, showing a walk in wardrobe. 'Um, wow! Chad, I'm not Tawni.' I said with a breathless laugh. He shrugged, but laughed at my joke. 'I'll let you unpack.' He said and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm, 'Wait. Does your mom and dad know that we're dating?' I asked him. He laughed, 'Sonny, nothing gets past my mom.' He said and his mom appeared out of nowhere. 'Yeah, he's right. And I've got my eyes on you two.' She said as she narrowed her eyes. Where had all the kindness gone to? I looked at Chad and saw he was smiling, 'I'm only joking sweetie. You're perfect for this little drama king.' She said, smiling at me as she poked Chad playfully. I breathed out, relieved. 'Come on Chad. Let the poor girl unpack.' She said and pulled him out of the room. I blew a silent kiss to him and he winked, 'I love you.' He mouthed and then was pushed out of the room by his mom.

**Aw, things are looking up for Sonny. Hope you still enjoying my story :) Please review!**

**Holly - X**


End file.
